


Nani? O?

by scrmgg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Beta/Omega, Lime, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Suppresant, Tsukki is uke, yamatsukki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrmgg/pseuds/scrmgg
Summary: Saat kejadian yang tak pernah terlintas terjadi, lantas salah siapa?YamaTsukki. Rated M for save. Omegaverse.





	Nani? O?

**Author's Note:**

> Nani?  
> O?
> 
> /HQ ff - yamsxtsukki/
> 
> Disclaimer: They're all belongs to Haruchi Furudate, i don't take any financial benefits from this.
> 
> YamaTsukki inside, kalian ga salah baca pair ko--so pls beware watch ur own ways!
> 
> Happy reading?

Tidak banyak yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Hanya sekedar nama panggilan sok akrab yang nyaman didengar dan kebersamaan yang mencolok. Tapi itu semua tidak mencerminkan apa yang telah terjadi 'bukan?

"Tsukki!"

Celotehan manis itu, dengan nada riang membumbung tidak disambut balik.

"Tsukki!"

Karenanya, ia masih tidak mau kalah. Mengalah memang apa yang selalu ia upayakan dan lakukan, tapi bukan dalam interaksi sekalipun sepihak ini.

"Tsukki! Kau tau, sebentar lagi 'itu'mu datang!"

Tetap antusias namun sedikit mengecilkan nada di bagian akhir, sosok yang dipanggil menoleh juga. Dengan menyerngitkan dahi.

"Diam, Yamaguchi. Aku tahu."

Karena ia sudah terbiasa, jawaban acuh tak acuh seperti itu pun sudah cukup membuatnya lega. Setidaknya, seperti biasa Tsukki'nya' memang bisa diharapkan.

"Heheheh. Maaf, Tsukki."

Hanya kekehan dengan usapan di belakang rambut, menjadi jawabannya. Tapi setelahnya, siapa yang tahu jika sosok bersurai kuning acak itu menyeretnya cepat-cepat. Ketika lorong sudah sepi, dirasa hanya berdua saja.

"Eh-uh-Tsukki..?"

Sebenarnya Yamaguchi tidak mau banyak tanya, kalau saja pemuda pirang itu tidak nampak tergesa-gesa seperti ini. Berarti benar, setelah sekian lama bersama membuatnya lebih peka--sorot mata itu tidak bisa membohongi. Dan gerakan tubuhnya yang agak tegang, menjadi bukti konkrit.

"Uh-hei Tsu--"

BLAMMM!

Belum sempat menyelesaikan bongkahan kata tanpa banyak arti, pintu gudang sudah ditendang asal. Upaya menutup kasar yang akan menarik perhatian, tapi bukan itu pokok masalahnya sekarang.

Brukk!

"Ugh-uhnm--mnhhhh-"

Dengan sedikit dorongan di bahu dan dada yang bertemu, ciuman serampangan itu pun menyatu. Antar hawa tubuh menyatu, saling membagikan kenyamanan yang tak terelakkan. Dan pangutan itu pun menjadi bertahap; setelah serampangan di awal, gently kiss di pertengahan dan tak sabaran di akhir.

"Hmmhh-ghh-uhnm!"

Tak bisa Yamaguchi sangkal, pangutan yang dalam dengan bermain lidah ini memang Tsukki ahlinya. Entah hanya perasaannya, atau makin lama dan seberapa sering mereka melakukannya--pangutan itu berubah, yang mana lebih memabukkan. Atau mungkin karena pheromone si omega yang menyeruak, menambah panas suasana.

"Hmmphhh--hah! Hah!"

Ciuman dilepas paksa sepihak, dan itu dari Yamaguchi. Ingin menyambung lagi, walau masih tersengal--tapi Tsukkinya sudah beralih ke hal lain.

"Hey-hh-Tsu--"

Bulu kuduknya agak merinding, atau mungkin untuk sesaat--ketika dirasa jemari panjang dan kurus itu menyusup dibalik sela kemeja. Menyelinap dibalik sana, menyusuri punggung yang penuh luka goretan. Sembari kepala tenggelam di tengkuk Yamaguchi, perpotongan leher itu memang salah satu bagian favoritnya.

"Tsu-kki. Cukup."

Agak tertatih, agak merasa ada yang salah juga, tapi janggalnya tidak begitu berasa. Lantas apa?

"Hhmm. Nh."

Hirupan nafas dalam itu menjawab, dengan lenguhan kecil di akhir. Akibat si pirang acak ini menekan suatu di bawah, perpotongan paha dan perut. Selangkangan mereka bertemu menyatu, namun yang tergelitik melakukan lebih hanya seorang.

"Tunggu sampai kita pulang. Umm, Tsukki?"

Sejujurnya ia juga tak bisa menolak apa kata Tsukki'nya'. Terlebih kalau ia sedang dalam masanya. Tapi, ia juga tak bisa mengambil resiko--keduanya bisa dalam masalah, kalau hanya dirinya saja sih tidak masalah.

"Anh. Nhh."

Lenguhan itu menguar lagi, setara dengan aroma yang menggoda syahwat. Diimbangi dengan dekapan yang makin erat. Suhu tubuh pun terasa memanas, Yamaguchi yang dilingkupi Tsukki jadi gerah.

"Anu-Tsukki. Hold on."

Terasa tak berarti, lebih dari sia-sia ketika apa yang diucapkan diartikan terbalik, dipraktekan tidak semestinya. Aromanya makin menguat, jelas hidung Yamaguchi pun bisa menangkapnya benar. Tanpa jarak tanpa kata lagi, gerakan gesek di selangkangan sudah menjadi kata. Kerasnya suatu dibalik celana panjang hitam itu jadi saksi, dan merembesnya cairan di kain celana jadi bukti bisu.

"Yama."

Kata itu tanpa intonasi spesifik, terasa datar tapi sebenarnya menahan sesuatu. Gejolak dalam diri yang mana tak bisa ditahan lagi. Karena Yamaguchi tahu, memanggil nama depannya seperti itu bentuk rajukannya.

"Tshh. Oke. Buka bajumu."

Karenanya, tidak ada lagi alasan Yamaguchi untuk menolaknya. Untuk melihat kembali kulit putih mulus itu. Tubuh jangkungnya yang berdiri kaku malu-malu kucing. Tapi tak sebanding dengan penisnya yang meroket keras, hingga precum menetesi lantai kotor disana. Sampai terdengar, siapa yang mengerang paling keras--kenapa guratan di punggung Yama terus bertambah.

 

.

.

.

 

Setelah cukup lama mengenal Tsukki, ia pun tidak pernah menyesalinya. Ia menyukai bagaimana pirang pucat itu mencemooh yang lain, dan terkikik geli karenanya. Bagaimana coklat hazel itu melamun menatap jendela dengan headset bertenger di kepala, betapa indahnya. Betapa hebatnya Tsukki di bidang olahraga maupun akademik, hingga ia selalu kagum karenanya. Sampai saat yang tak diduga datang, pengakuan yang tak pernah ia duga maupun harapkan.

"Ini suppressantku."

Yamaguchi hanya diam membeku dengan mulut masih membentuk senyum, kaku, tidak lantas berkedip atau bergerak apa saking kagetnya.

"...?"

Keheningan itu dijawab sendiri oleh Kei, membuktikan apa yang telinganya tangkap tak salah. Tanpa keraguan ia mengatakannya, seolah pirang itu sudah mengumpulkan segenap tenaga dan keberanian untuk mengucapkannya mantap tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tiga hari lagi 'heat'ku datang." Jeda sesaat, hanya angin semilir di taman yang berseliweran tanpa arti. Yamaguchi masih terdiam, namun sekarang dengan mulut terkatup. Masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan di pirang di sebelahnya, sudah siap mengucapkan bongkahan kata kejujuran lainnya.

"Kau benar, aroma waktu itu milikku."

Ya, terjawab sudah apa yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu ia terus tanyakan dalam hati tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu dan menjawab. Bahwa feelingnya pun tak pernah salah, berteman lebih dari 12 tahun lamanya cukup membuatnya paham. Aroma itu, walau terkesan erotis dan nakal. Namun dingin nyamannya ketika menghirupnya, terasa amat familiar di inderanya.

"Hahah. Itu heat ketigaku. Aku lupa membawanya, dan aku tidak bisa mengakuinya."

Kata itu terdengar sangat ambigu, namun percikan kemirisan dan sendu tak bisa dipungkiri. Ia tanpa banyak tanya seperti biasa langsung paham, tidak membawa suppresant karna tak bisa mengakui dirinya seorang omega. That's all, Tsukki yang dari segi manapun adalah seorang superior tidak bisa jadi superior sejati.

"Tsukki-"

"Tapi aku tidak membohongimu. Aku menjawab tidak tahu, karena aku sendiri tak sadar jika itu aromaku."

Ya, sudah cukup. Tsukki, aku tahu itu. Tanpa kau mengatakannya, aku tahu seberapa hancurnya dirimu setelah tahu kenyataan tak adil ini. Yang lebih parah adalah, seluruh keluarganya juga ikut andil tutup mulut soal perbedaan ini. Entah karena malu nama keluarga tercoreng atau takut mental Tsukishima down. Tapi keputusan itu hanya manis di awal, kepahitan di akhir tak bisa dipungkiri dalamnya.

"Ku tak bisa bercerita bagaimana gilanya aku saat itu, tubuhku panas dan gerah. Tapi berbeda dengan efek saat musim panas, rasanya mencekik dan tak tertahankan. Sedikit sentuh kulit saja sudah seperti apa. Herannya, jika didiamkan makin menjadi. Dan pertama kalinya, aku merasa mau muntah ketika kedutan dibawah ternyata harus--hahah. Aku mengurung diriku setelahnya, tak bisa dan tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Sialan sekali, 'bukan?"

Pertama kali dalam sejarah pertemanannya, Tsukishima Kei mengucapkan kata sepanjang itu dalam sekali ucap. Suaranya agak serak dan terbata, seakan bingung bagaimana cara mengucapkannya, sorot matanya redup, surai pirangnya terhembus angin semilir. Tapi, anyirnya ucapannya tak ikut terbawa pergi.

"Tsukki--"

"Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk mengatakannya."

Dan penutupan ini, sungguh gentle. Tsukishimanya mencoba memupuk lagi harga dirinya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping, membangun lagi serpihan halus itu pelan-pelan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya, tak perlu ada penyesalan lebih. Tak perlu ada lagi permintaan maaf untuk kesalahan yang selalu termaafkan lebih awal.

"Hei-Tsukki! Dengarkan aku!"

Kali ini, gantian Yamaguchi yang cepat-cepat angkat bicara sebelum disela lagi. Dengan senyum lebar tulusnya seperti biasa, rambut pendeknya yang tertiup semilir angin yang membawa daun gugur, tangannya mendekap telapak tangan Kei erat. Dari sana, matanya terbuka-menatap Tsukishima positif. Tapi tetap dongakan kepala tak terelakkan karena gap tinggi yang mencolok.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Itu bukan salahmu, aku mengerti. Aku sudah mengerti bagaimana kau sedari dulu, jadi ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Jeda sesaat, ketika dirasa tangan Tsukishima agak bergetar. Ekspresi wajahnya pun tak terbaca, sinar mentari siang hari menyilaukan kacamatanya. "Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku akan menutup mulut, ini hanya kita berdua. Yang paling penting, bagaimanapun kau-Tsukishima. Aku akan tetap bersamamu."

Ucapan itu diakhiri dengan dramatis, disebelah keran air yang menetes perlahan. Kubangan air yang dijatuhi guguran daun. Hingga Tsukishima yang sedari tadi terdiam kaku bagai hilang nyawa, memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"A-anu."

Yamaguchi tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Tak pernah ia sangka dari iseng bertanya punya siapa suppresant yang terjatuh dari tas Tsukishima menjadi kejujuran yang penuh dilema. Serta dekapan hangat yang amat jarang ia rasakan, diberikan secara tulus dan erat oleh orang yang ia sayang. Bagaimana lagi, cara mengeskpresikan apa yang Yamaguchi rasakan?

"Hh. Hiks."

Dekapan itu makin erat, apalagi ketika didengarnya sesengukan yang lirih menjadi cukup keras untuk ditangkapnya. Tubuh jangkung yang kurus itu perlahan bergetar, kepala yang didesalkan ke pundak empu ikut terasa basah. Pertama kalinya stelah sekian lama, ia mendengar dan melihat Tsukishima menangis. Punggungnya jadi terasa begitu rapuh, sampai ia tak sampai hati mengelusnya untuk menenangkan.

"Hiks. Hiks."

Suara itu tak kunjung berhenti, berdengung bertahap. Tapi Yamaguchi tak keberatan, karena itulah kali pertama Tsukishima jujur terhadap apa yang ia rasakan. Yang mana ia pun mengerti, rasanya ditipu dan pandangan superior miliknya yang harus anjlok. Menjadi omega tidak seburuk itu, ia tahu tapi Yamaguchi maklum mengingat betapa besar harga dirinya, Tsukishima adalah superior absolut dalam dirinya. Omega yang bermental Alpha.

Jadi, yang ia lakukan hanya menjadi tempat dimana Tsukishima bisa meluapkan seluruh emosinya disana. Baru setelah agak tenang, ia mulai berani mengusap dan menepuknya, balik mendekap erat dan membicarakannya pelan-pelan.

Yang mana anehnya, tak lama setelah kejadian itu. Tepat pada hari 'heat'nya, Tsukishima tak segan lagi untuk menyerangnya. Bukan hanya sekedar menyerang, tapi mendominasi hanya bedanya ia yang ditusuk dan yang menusuk seperti pasrah, tak sanggup menolak--enggan melepas juga.

"Heii-anhh! Lebih--kkhh! Dalamm!"

Yamaguchi yang tidak pernah melihat Tsukishima dalam mode seperti ini, bagai melihat sisi lain yang tak pernah terkuak dan terduga. Tsukishima Keinya, ternyata binal dan erotis. Tanpa dibuat-buat berlebih, seluruh tubuh hingga gerakannya bagai menghinoptis Yamaguchi. Lebih dari seksi, benar-benar menggoyahkan iman hingga tak bisa ditolak. Menjadi candu tanpa akhir, hingga mereka berakhir menggila bersama.

Yah, setidaknya Yamaguchi yakin. Yang mana jika andai Tsukki bisa menjadi pairnya, ia tak akan pernah bisa berpaling. Terlebih, kalau saja ia seorang Alpha, bisa apalagi ia untuk menolaknya? Tsukkinya yang begitu sempurna baginya, tanpa cela. Entah beruntung atau tidak, Beta sepertinya berakhir dengan hubungan ambigu seperti ini.

 

.

.

.

 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Inspiration by YamaTsukki dj by Madamayo.
> 
> Tbh, ini re-upload dr site sbelah dgn username beda karna ga bs pake nick itu disini. Jd buat yg udh baca disana, halo lagi!
> 
> Ga byk yg bs dikata sih, cuma ku cinta mreka gegara madamayo, emg dsr feels abis beli djnya kena bgt. Kalo berkenan bs leave react/comment di bwh yaa thx!


End file.
